Annest Miguell
"The thing I learnt about sociality is that it's what build courtesy and formality." —Annest's quote about Sociality Annest Miguell or by the full name of Annestasia Cannie Miguell '''is one of the protagonists is School Fare. She is best known to be the first Azure High student to have ever discover her Ultimatum before attending the school. Annest's special weapon of choice is the Sonicboom Simulating Blowgun Flute-Horn, Mageste. Her quotes are about 'Sociality' and 'Faith', and she represents Zahasuki's timid and polite personality. Bio Annestasia Cannie Miguell was born on 22nd August. Her parents was/are Helen Gertrude Brooden and Haverthrope Gerard Miquell. She is the sole heiress/master to the Miguell Family Manor. She gain the position at the age of 10, after her father was declared MIA(missing in action) and then soon declared dead due to the accident during the Tram-Extend Project. Personality General Generally, Annest is a very polite, sincere and honest individual. She is very proper and always a good sport to her friends. Positive Attitude Annest is a very '''honest person, according to Ling Shao and Greygrad, Annest has never told a lie whole her life. Even though a rich child, Annest is very generous. During weekends, she often walk around giving beggars, vagrants and sometimes the needy some money. Annest always shows good sportsmanship even after a losing streak. She finds 'bad sportsmanship' as something only "losers would fret about". Negative Attitude Annest is constantly timid and rather bashful. When meeting new people, especially boys and adults, she often move to the back of her friend, seems to be hiding. She is far friendlier than Fens however. Annest is easily scared by fast and large creatures, in which she flinches very easily when pounced by for example, a dog. Appearance Annest is a typical girl with average height. She has gold-blonde hair, curled as if bobbed. Her irises are leaf green, almost like the cat's eye emerald. Her face is round regardless of her teenage age. Her ears however, are short, yet easily swept back or downwards constantly. Her hair is slightly swept to the right, and tied with a white ribbon. She has a very feminine physical feature. As she is elegant, doesn't slouch and stand straight. Her chest are naturally a C Cup, making her one of the most stared girl at school. Annest wears a green beret with two rabbit-ear like ornamental ribbons on it. By it's hem, there is two spiked design stitched together with two pink buttons. She wears a carribean blue shirt with puffed sleeves. On the sleeves, the is the Miguell family's insignia, golden and shaped like a raven. Annest wears a vest with a front pink print while the rest part of it is chocolate brown. She has clip-on winged collar, pink and made from silk. Her top is combined with a crimson short tie with a pure gold necktie pin. Her armed sleeves are white, and yellow by the end of each hemlines. She wears a short white skort, combined along with an ornamental scarlet A-line skirt-like large kerchief. Annest wears a pair of waist-high white socks, and with her carmine school shoes with an extended ankle edge. Statistics Annest's stat growth is basically focused on her MP and EX stat. She practically have the slowest growth in Resilience and Vitality, making her very unsuitable fighting bosses directly. She have the highest UP, whish means her Ultimatum can be performed longer and faster. Attribute Annest attribute is originally a Ranged unit. Augments Annest started off with these Augments: *Wisdom I *Approximity I *Cache I *Cache II Annest automatically earn these Augment after Mission: Underground Encounter: *Cache III *Confluence I *Remise Metamemory Grid Battle Annest has two Battle Roles, Medic and Synergist. Her AI Role by default is Rear Guard, which means she usually casts magicks from afar while also keeping the enemies back from other casters. Annest has the Gift of Psychokinesis, Gift of Acoustokinesis and Gift of Gyrokinesis. She has control over gravity to manipulate her own or other's position. Also, she may manipulates the sounds produced into increasing amplitude and frequency that it can be very damaging. The Gift of Psychokinesis allows her to move, pull or push about objects not far from her weight. Attacks Gift of Psychokinesis Gift of Reverberation Gift of Subsidence Personal Affiliations Annest has little friends, but her friendship towards them are very intimate. 'Haverthrope Gerard Miguell' Haverthrope Miguell is Annest's birthfather and a single dad after Annest's mother died since she was 3. Haverthrope Miguell only taught Annest to be a proper legitimated among nobles. He died when Annest is 12, he was on a project to extends the route underground of the Miguell Tram Stations. Although registered as 'deceased', his body was never found, this information was never told to Annest and the maids and butlers. 'Ling Shao' Ling Shao is Annest's young nanny and maid of her house. She is her most trusted person in life after Annest's father and Greygard Riskshaw the butler. She has taken care of Annest since Ling is 15, and always teaches Annest on how to properly socializes with ordinary people and friends. 'Greygrad Riskshaw' Greygard Riskshaw is Annest's personal butler of her house. He taught Annest about proper manners of most noblities after Haver's had gone from the manor. He is very close to Annest, almost to close that it may be irritating, yet Annest never complains for it is a good manner. 'Marryl Mitchell Sheffield' Annest was sitting down on a bench down a tram station and encounters Marryl running around. Annest was looking at the wondering Marryl and ask; "Are you going to Azure City Secondary?". Marryl replied in a positive manner. Marryl apparently lack enough money to pay up for the ticket(at the surrent tram station) for their high price and services. Annest stands up an walks towards Marryl and tells the lady behind the counter. She said that she would pay for Marryl's ticket. Marryl was quite shocked to hear that she would pay for both of them. So, she start; "Um.... Thanks for paying for the tickets."."It's okay, they gave me a discount anyway.". "Discount for tram tickets??". "You see.... my name is Annest Miguell. And my father ordered any workers at every Miguell Tram Station to let me pay with a very low cost.". Marryl is surprised to hear that Annest was a daughter of the famous Haverthrope Miguell who invented the very futuristic tram technologies. When the twosome get on the tram, Annest pinky-swear with Marryl and say "Well, both of us are going to Azure City Secondary right? So, payment by me isn't much of a big deal.". Her words and Marryl's apology makes them good friends after that. 'Nerelana Agatha Panchoutte' Annest meets with the busybody Nerela after Marryl ran off to the toilet. Annest was reaching up for Christine(doll) in her locker, Nerela was chaffing her beside Myde, Annest noticed and grabbed Christine using telekinesis(in this case, Degravitize)and makes Christine slap Nerela's face. Nerela was furious after that and tried to attack Annest Annest with her jagged knives(Storm Cutter) while Annest deflects it and force Nerela to the floor with Gravira. Nerela wasn't able to stand up, until Annest stop and help her up. Nerela was impressed to see Annest to be able to fight against her, so she befriend her likely as a rival or some sort. 'William Asgafpher and Allistair Monographe' Annest befriends Will and Allistair as acquaintances after their ice breaking triggered by Marryl at the Alpha Mess Hall. She only keeps their friendship as friends for Marryl's sake at first, but Annest put aside the differences because of their likely similar Morphious blood. She becomes unconventionally closer to them after Annest shows her impressive Intercentrer skills. 'Terukiwa Himikoni Hamiwa and Nohate Hato' Hamiwa seems to really like startling Annest by surprising her from up above and perform a sommersault kick to the ground in front of her. Hato keeps up and say sorry to Annest for Hamiwa's energetic personality. After being through that a bunch of times, Annest still not used to it. She makes friend with Hamiwa and Hato since she wanted to be more closer to people that she finds 'startling' and get used to them. Academics Annest, being an Intercentrer, take up to three courses. She had to take Geology, Physics and Gradiometries. Geology Annest enters the class with proud at first, and she retain that pride, with a slight snobbiness. Annest usually scores well in the class, exercise and even pop quizes. Annest usually scores B or A in Geology. Physics As the sole daughter of Haverthrope Miguell, Annest must learn and conquer her weakness. She is bad in Physics, but always get some help from other students and teachers who deals with the class. Annest tends to score D or just C, and it varies by the point. Gradiometry As an Intercentrer, Annest must always be tactical. She had to learn the prominent and fundamental measuring of her own magnitude of power. It primarily involves mathematical and physics, so she tends to make mistakes and yet lucky enough to get high marks for it. She usually scores C or B in that matter Extracurricular Activities Annest choose her own choice of Uniformal Institute, Association and Sports & Games. >>TO BE SUBMITTED<< School Fare so-on Games Due to being the ultimately known as the main character of School Fare, Marryl is guaranteed to appear in all of would be School Fare games production by the DoBlaMfE groups and Resolucense groups. Card Games *。School Fare Card-O!! (TBA) *。School Fare It's soo ON!! (TBA) *。School Fare Prodigy TCG (TBA) Video Games *。School Fare: I got into Azure City Secondary! (TBA) *。School Fare: It's the Way of Us (TBA) *。School Fare: No one's Assumptions (TBA) *。School Fare: Square and Fair (TBA) *。School Fare 2: Comebacks game (TBA) *。School Fare: Advent of the Scripture (TBA) Book-related mini-quizes *。The Girls of School Fare (TBA) *。School Fare Trivia: It's just soo Random!! (TBA) *。School Fare 2: Comebacks Trivia: It's still just soo Random!! (TBA) Open-sourced Game *。School Fare: Play Maker (TBA) *。School Fare: Recreationalistic Self (TBA) Etymology *Annest's name is actually based from the word 'Earnest'. Zahasuki agrees immediately upon listening to the idea. **Annest is also variated from the word 'anesthetic', referring to her classy style and attire. **Annest is also the name of a coastal village in County Waterford , Ireland , 'Annestown? '. *Annest's middle name, Cannie is originally based from the word 'cane', as in 'sugar cane'. **It is also based from the verb 'can', which literally means "to know", and/or "to be able to". **The word is homophonous and also an alternative form of the word 'Canny', which have several meanings(in adjective): ***Prudent ***Careful ***Astute ***Frugal ***Thrifty *The Miguell name as her last and family name is based on the name 'Miguel' which is another name for 'Micheal' in Portugese and Spanish. **It is also based on the name of the book 'Miguel Street ' which is made an allusion to the name of Annest's street home address, Lucille's Street. 150px-Bianca2.png|Bianca from Pokemon Black and White as Annest's first reference. 20120624030535!Bianca B2W2.png|Bianca from Pokemon Black and White 2 as Annest's final reference. Annest-Color.JPG|Annest's earliest appearance Annest-Furtail Mode.JPG|One of the few plans Annest_Concept.jpg|A sudden mix with Annest's concept art Annest_PromotionalConcept.jpg|One of Annest's promotional artwork Annest_CrystalFlux.png|July 2013 calendar with Annest Miguell artwork Trivia *Annest's birthday is similar to Zahasuki's father's birthday. *Annest's personality is somewhat similar with her alter ego in Pokemon Black and White, but far more braver and mature with a pinch of sophistication. *Despite Annest befriending every of Marryl's friend(Will and Allistair) in the ice breaking, in the game series she only befriended Will while Allistair is just a notable friend and ally to her. *Annest is one of the new and yet most drawn and fixed consistently by Zahasuki Harikuni. She also one of the few new characters to experience major changes in their design. *Annest likes berret, a trait owned by Zahasuki Harikuni. *The 32A address number of Annest's house is based on the sequence of the French design of playing cards . It's similar to the desending sequence of suit 3 card, then suit 2 and then the Ace card. *Annest has her own Facebook account and like the others, she is someone that can also befriended with. Her FB account name is "Ann Roswell". *Like 'Bianca'/'Belle ', she wears a berret on her head but seems to be troublesome for her big felyne ears. *Annest's skill in Intercentrer Skills are like simply using bells and flutes combos as a force amplifier that reacts as resonators and mostly based on several Final Fantasy's series 'Gravity' magick. Category:Character Category:Teenager Category:Intercentrer Category:Student Category:D Rank Category:C Rank Category:Alter-human Category:Noble Family Category:Pokemon